


You Know, Whatever

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, No Plot/Plotless, POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pining, Quiet Sex, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), i wrote this while watching avatar and im not sorry, im not kidding there's like 200 words at the end that suggest some sort of plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra could tell Glimmer about the tricks they'd play on Kyle, and the other random things they'd do at their sleepovers.But she would never talk about what they stayed up all night whispering about.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 302





	You Know, Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers

Catra sighed as Adora raked her hands down her body. She panted as open mouthed kisses were peppered onto her neck, her chest, her stomach. She let her eyes flutter close, only opening them to marvel at the blonde girl breathing heavily above her. 

Their bodies bare, Catra shivered when Adora trailed her finger across her opening. She let out a quiet squeak, only to be silenced by a kiss. There were other cadets in the room. They had to be quiet, or else they’d be in more trouble than it was worth. But maybe sharing these moments together was worth every risk.

Adora gently grabbed her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head. She moved her knee in between her legs. Catra tried to grind her hips on it, but Adora used her free hand to immobilize her . She buried her face into Adora’s chest, grumbling when she heard the soft chuckle.

“You have to be quiet,” Adora whispered into her ear, kissing her neck. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

She couldn’t. She wanted to be as loud as she wanted, not caring who heard how good Adora made her feel. When they ruled the Horde together, they’d have their own freedom. They’d be able to do whatever they wanted, be together without fear. 

“I  _ said-”  _ Adora rocked her heat into Catra’s, making her gasp out. She trashed her pinned wrists around, throwing her head back. “Can you be quiet for me?”

Unable to talk, she nodded her head. “Good girl.”

She almost moaned at the words alone. She wanted to grab onto Adora’s shoulders as their hips rolled against each other. She wanted to drag her nails down her back, scratching the flawless flesh, even if Shadow Weaver would kill her if an imperfection appeared on Adora's body. Adora sighed into her neck, hovering above her on her elbows. 

Catra closed her eyes. If she looked at the way Adora’s half lidded eyes were watching her, she’d no doubt start screaming. They were rolling against each other frantically as Adora adjusted their legs to go even faster. 

“Adora…” 

Adora quickened the pace, the soft sound of her own moans barely audible. Catra arched her back, Adora letting go of her wrists to put her hands on either side of her head. Catra reached up, wrapping her arms around her neck to tug her closer, their bodies flesh against each other. Another whimper escaped, one she couldn’t help.

Adora kissed her roughly. “They’re going to hear us.”

Catra sighed, listening to the sound of skin slapping against skin. “Let them.”

Their slick bodies slid against each other so easily. “You’re dripping down your thigh..” Adora chuckled, moving a hand down to rub at Catra’s nub. She bit her lip, drawing blood as she kept her moans to herself. “You can’t make demands to me right now.”

The words brought another gush of pleasure. She rolled her head side to side, allowing Adora to do whatever she wanted with her body. She trusted Adora more than anything,  _ loved  _ her more than anything. She held onto this moment as they tried to press against each other even closer, though it couldn’t have been possible. They were desperate to give each other more pressure, more of that delicious feeling. 

“Look at you,” Adora sighed. Catra opened her eyes as Adora moved sweaty hair out of her face, her touch gentle compared to what was going on below the belt. “So good. You’re so good to me.”

Catra watched how Adora’s mound rubbed against her own, the noises coming from the motion nothing but sweet. She scratched at Adora’s back, her claws accidentally extracting when she did. Adora mewled at the action, one of her hands reaching down to lightly grab onto Catra’s neck. 

Her eyes slipped closed, but then she heard Adora’s soft chuckle. “Look at me, pretty girl. Look at how I make a mess of you.” 

So, Catra did. She looked straight at Adora, the eye contact adding something entirely different to the moment. Adora moved her hand from her neck to her face, rubbing soft circles on her cheek. “Are you almost there?” 

She nodded. “I’m right there.” She held Adora close as she shuddered, the coil in her abdomen releasing. While she reached her release, she barely registered Adora’s last couple of thrusts as she let go too, kissing each other as they silently reached their peak together. 

When both girls were spent, Adora collapsed on top of Catra. Catra welcomed the weight on top of her as they rested their sticky foreheads together. “We need to clean this up,” Adora mumbled as she pulled the bed sheets over their naked bodies. 

“Later,” Catra declared. Adora rolled off of her. Catra turned on her side, Adora pressing into her back. She wrapped her arms around her, reveling in the warmth and safety that came from Adora. 

One day, they wouldn’t have to stay quiet. They’d be able to enjoy one another’s company without fear of one of the other cadets walking in, or Shadow Weaver coming in and erasing Adora’s memory. One day, they’ll be the ones calling the shots, free to be together and love one another. 

Catra let her eyes slip close as she tangled her limbs with Adora’s. The feeling of Adora let her drift off to sleep before they woke up earlier than everyone to clean up the mess they had made.

* * *

“We used to have those..” Catra mumbled.

“What?” Glimmer asked. 

“Sleepovers. Me and Adora, when we were cadets at the Horde. We’d play tricks on Kyle, staying up all night whispering about…” She paused, realizing what they’d do at the sleepovers wasn’t fit for the queen to hear. 

It was something only her and Adora could know. Their hands on each other, their lips trailing kisses down their bodies, the love Catra thought she felt between them, but turned out to only be her. She tricked herself into thinking it was more than it was. It still meant  _ something  _ to Adora, but just not the same thing Catra had felt. 

But the memories of their late night endeavours flashed in her mind. She thought about the last time they were together, when she snuck into Bright Moon and they rocked against each other in a flurry of hate and passion. Another sleepover she couldn’t tell Glimmer about, and she cursed herself for bringing up the topic. 

She blushed, remembering the way Adora’s fingers felt pumping in and out. The few times she’d be on top, spreading Adora’s knees and driving her to her release with her rough tongue. Their sleepovers were a secret between them, moments shared that no one else could touch. Something they'll take to the grave. That no one else could know about it. 

Catra looked at the ground with a sad smile, letting the memories drift in and out her head. “You know, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like that line in episode 3 when Catra is telling Glimmer about her sleepovers with Adora then BLUSHES when she mentions them staying up all night and whispering... 
> 
> This kitty ain't slick WE CAUGHT YOU. I literally went 👀 to my computer because of how suggestive the line was. 
> 
> Also I don't usually write smut?? this is new I just hope I did okay lol


End file.
